lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lin (Linneah Beason)
Lin is a servant of the Hindfell family who serves as Lanette Hindfell's personal caretaker and bodyguard. Her full name is Linneah Beason. Lin was born an ordinary girl living in a poor village in a remote part of Southeast Asia. When she was ten years old, she was sold off by her people to Zaed Hauser Brimmerman in exchange for a meager amount of food and goods; like a commodity to be sacrificed for the sake of the many. She was then used as a test subject in order to engineer a being that could replace the Panzer race. Because of her overwhelming tenacity to endure the horrible and brutal experiments performed on her, she was given the sardonic label Lifeform of Inspirational Nature, the acronym of which resulted in her name (as she could not remember the name she born with). Lin became the first successful prototype for a human-Reaper hybrid, inheriting great power and supernatural capabilities. She would eventually use these powers to escape the laboratory facility three years later, when one of Brimmerman's own staff sabotaged the building's power supply and allowed all the test subjects to run amok. When she attempted to return to a human village, they shunned and chased her away, sensing something was not right with her. As a result, she was forced to live in the jungles surrounding the destroyed laboratory, hunting wild prey and raiding village farm stock for food. Six months after her escape, she met the Hindfells while they were on an excursion to investigate the remains of the lab, encountering them during an ordeal in which she rescued a three-year-old Lanette from a powerful Stray Blight. Seeing great power, but also kindness in the girl Verdon Hindfell (the head of the Hindfell clan and Lanette's father) offered to take her in as thanks for saving his daughter's life. She was then given the proper, formal name of Linneah Beason, though most people still simply call her Lin. Appearance Lin is a young woman with shoulder-length, green hair that is usually pinned up against the back of her head. The ornaments that she wears in her hair are a gift from her late surrogate grandmother Dolores Beason, from who she also inherits her formal surname. Her most immediately distinguishing feature is her eyes, which are an unnaturally deep jade in color and have thin bestial pupils. Her eyes seem to constantly gleam, even when there is little light, often appearing to leave glowing trails that "...slice through the air like glimmering knives". Her entire body is covered in a multitude of scars that she earned from various situations, but most of them are surgical wounds from her days as a test subject at the hands of Brimmerman's experiments. Because of this, she prefers to wear formal clothing that cover up most of her skin. Her main attire is a modified version of the uniform worn by all Hindfell bodyguards; a black oriental top with a red dragon embroidered across the front, white pants, and grey boots. A black ribbon sash affixed to her waist-belt is a symbol of her position as a personal guard of the Hindfell head family. The black, tattoo-like markings along the right side of her face are a characteristic of her Reaper powers. Personality On the surface, Lin appears to be all business, all the time. She's not much for entertaining small talk, and has absolutely zero tolerance for foolishness and nonsense. She maintains a cold, professional demeanor that seems to show no hints of emotion. Combined with her sharp and serious features, many have described her presence as being very intimidating and dragon-like. In truth, this is a quality that only came about as a result of her job. She places her role as Lanette's protector above all else; her own well being is no exception. In the past, her duty has pit her against many assassins that had tried to take Lanette's life (of course, most of them were taken care of without the young girl even knowing). As a result, Lin has conditioned a habit of viewing everyone and everything as a threat first, withholding her own emotions in order to assess situations as objectively as possible. Her true nature comes into light during her interactions with Lanette. Behind her duties, Lin is a compassionate person who knows quite well the worth of feelings and emotions. In reality, the side of her that shows when together with Lanette is one that she extends towards anyone she comes to fully trust (though... the process may be long and arduous). Her past, full of suffering, allows her to empathize with the misfortune of others; she understands what it is like to be left alone, and without any hope of salvation. Although she almost never shows it, deep down, she is a person who believes in redemption and second chances. As she was ultimately relinquished of her painful fate by others, she knows the importance of having people who care about you. However, she also believes that one must work toward their own happiness, even if there are others around to guide you. No pain, no gain. Lin has a long-standing personal complex about demonizing herself; a psychological remnant from her days of living in the jungle. As she was despised by the villagers and often had to resort to savage means in order to survive, she began to view herself as a monster that does not deserve sympathy. While she has since come to grips with this self condemnation, it was through acceptance and not banishment. If a monster could be used to protect Lanette and ensure her safety and happiness, then it was fine with her. In combat, this is demonstrated as nothing less than absolute cold fury. She shows no hesitation in cutting down those she views as enemies, and like her personality, she fights straight and to the point. Every strike aims true and lethal. Lin has a particular disdain for Panzer science and technology (though not necessarily Panzers themselves), her existence having been a result of their darker machinations. Despite this, she seems to have a certain proficiency in their operation as demonstrated in Act 4, when she recognized the device embedded into Jacket's chest as being of Panzer origin, and even managed deduce to its functions. She also bears a hatred toward Blights, viewing them as beings "more vile than even monsters" that only exist to corrupt and devour life. She shows no mercy toward them, and extinguishes them on sight, often leaving a bit of a mess in the process. Abilities Lin is a prototype human-Reaper hybrid; an experimental creation whose final successor was meant to replace the Panzer race. She had her body fused with a type of Lesser Reaper known as Lacerators and, as a result, became capable of using their powers. Superhuman Body Lin's body has been altered to a superhuman state. She has increased strength, endurance, and agility. In Act 5, she easily leaped up onto a highway overpass that was nine meters in height without much effort. She was also able to continuously overwhelm a Jacket fighting at full strength using her bare hands, and no special abilities. Bestial Senses Lin has a heightened sense of sight, smell, hearing, and reflexes, not unlike that of some Panzers. These improved senses are not persistent by default, and she must focus in order to make use of them. Primal Aura Lin seems to constantly emit an intimidating aura that strikes anyone nearby with a deep sense of primal fear. It has been described as the same terror that a helpless prey feels in the presence of a dangerous predator that they cannot comprehend. The effect is greatly heightened if you stare directly into her eyes. As she grew older, the rampant nature of the aura seemed to recede. Instead, Lin can now control and unleash the aura when she wishes, often choosing to exert it when she is not-so-pleased as a subtle show of force. It is not known whether this aura is simply an illusory result of Lin's formidable disposition, or if it is an actual product of her hybrid-Reaper powers. Individuals with strong enough will power, or beings that do not know fear (such as Blights), will not be affected by this ability Hyper Regeneration Lin has an incredible healing factor, based on the Reaper's own regenerative bodies. Lin is able to heal off minor wounds within seconds, and larger, even fatal wounds much faster than ordinary humans. However, as she is an imperfect hybrid specimen, her regeneration still pales in comparison to that of a true Reaper's. Lin also does not have the dulled sense of pain as a Reaper does (although she may have built up an increased tolerance), so every injury is still as debilitating as it should be until it heals. After escaping from the laboratory, Lin attempted to remove some shackles from her hands and feet by cutting off her arms and legs. She was able to heal completely from the ordeal before she succumbed to the wounds, but each time the pain was so unbearable it caused her to pass out from shock. While true Reapers have a "core" surrounded by a body generated purely for utility, Lin's body is still completely mortal. If she does not manage to regenerate from a wound before her body succumbs to it, then injuries can still very well be fatal. Lacerator Transformation Being fused with a Lacerator essentially makes Lin a faux Panzer with a Lesser Reaper as her other half instead of an animal (it makes some degree of sense as she was meant to be a prototype for an organism that would eventually replace the Panzer race). Like any other Panzer, Lin is able to draw upon the strength of her bestial half in order to increase her own capabilities. Instead of transforming into her other half, Lin "wears" the Lacerator like an invisible armor. She is able to conjure parts of the Lesser Reaper's body, which appear out of thin air as appendages separate from herself. As the Lacerator parts are literally extensions of her own soul, she can manipulate them perfectly, and dismiss them at will. For the same reason, any damage the Lacerator parts take is transferred to Lin as well, and they must take the same time to heal as any injury. These parts can effect both physical and ethereal things. Lin is capable of transforming into a Lacerator herself, but she refuses for personal reasons. It is not known if she has ever actually performed a full transformation, as it is a secret so closely guarded that not even Lanette has ever witnessed it. Moves }} Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Reapers